Sentimiento Real, Amor Real
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Que pasaria si en una noche de otoño la persona a la cual amas se te declara... sera un sueño... o sera la realidad... descúbrelo en este fic...


Hola a todos que tal… bueno primero que nada debo decir que este es mi primer fic y espero que le den una oportunidad… en verdad deseo que tenga aceptacion pero dependera de ustedes si es o no aceptable …

En fin los dejo con la siguiente historia espero les agrade…

**Sentimiento Real, Amor Real**

"Las hojas caían anunciando el otoño, un otoño que traería nuevas cosas y a pesar de no saberlo a ciencia cierta lo presentía el corazón."

"Han pasado 5 años desde la captura de la carta que estaba sellada en la antigua casa del mago Clow, unos años después de capturar aquella carta Shaoran regresó y Sakura se puso muy contenta, a partir de entonces ellos formalizaron su relación claro que con el inconveniente que Touya sigue siendo el mismo sobreprotector y celoso pero aunque lo niegue se que esta aceptando la relación de Sakura aunque persistan las constantes indirectas y las miradas casi asesinas entre Shaoran y Touya. Pero eso no es todo casi un año y medio después Eriol regresó de Inglaterra y desde entonces la amistad se fortaleció al punto que Shaoran y Eriol me dieron la confianza de llamarlos por sus nombres y yo también les pedí que me llamaran por mi nombre…. Ahh!... como ha pasado el tiempo… y pensar que ahora tengo 17 años…"- estos eran los pensamientos de una chica de tez blanca y cabellos negros.

- ¿Tomoyo?..- pregunto un chico de ojos azul zafiro

-¡eh!... ¡Oh! Lo siento Eriol estaba distraída ¿qué decías?- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que las clases ya terminaron,… ¡si que estabas distraída!-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Y decías que yo soy la despistada- le dijo una chica castaña

-Si parecía como si estuvieras soñando despierta- secundo un joven castaño de ojos ámbar

-¡Ay chicos!, no sean malos además solo estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos 5 años

-¡Vaya! A decir verdad no esperaba que te pusieras melancólica con respecto a eso Tomoyo- le dijo con un poco de asombro la castaña

-Pues parece que las apariencias engañan, además creo saber porque esta melancólica Tomoyo- les dijo a sus amigos con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Ah si? Y ¿por que?- dijo Shaoran poniendo cara de incredulidad

-Pues tal parece que Tomoyo extraña grabar a Sakura en una misión

-¡Vaya que atinaste Eriol!... No sabes cuanto añoro volver a ver a la magnifica Sakura en acción luciendo uno de mis trajes especialmente diseñados para ella y mas ahora luciendo una magnifica figura que dejaría impactados a todos- decía con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que sobre la cabeza de todos surgía una gotita

-Ay Tomoyo que cosas dices- dijo la castaña sonriendo nerviosamente

-Solo a ti se te ocurre Tomoyo-dijo el castaño con una expresión de sorpresa por lo dicho por la amiga de su novia

-Bueno cambiando de tema, no creen que ya es hora de irnos- dijo el chico de lentes al notar que ya no había nadie en los alrededores.

-Es cierto es momento de irnos, Sakura ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- dijo de manera amable

-¡Vaya! Cualquiera diría que desean más privacidad de la que ya tienen, quien sabe que cosas estas tramando para querer estar a solas con Sakura- dijo con picardía la chica de cabellos negros

-Que cosas dices, además solo me va a acompañar a casa- dijo su amiga muy sonrojada por el comentario

-Ya lo se pero recuerda que estas sola en casa el día de hoy porque hasta donde sé tu hermano va a trabajar hasta tarde y tu padre no llega hasta mañana

-Oye y tu ¿como sabes eso Tomoyo?- pregunto Shaoran

-Pues porque Sakura me lo dijo en el descanso

-Bueno pero sea como sea no es para que pienses mal- le dijo con tono tranquilo a pesar de que había un cierto sonrojo por las insinuaciones que hacia Tomoyo, aunque claro él sabia que lo decía en broma

-Pero igual es hora de irnos- dijo el chico de ojos azul zafiro al notar el apuro que estaba teniendo su amigo Shaoran aunque en cierto modo deseaba seguirle la corriente a Tomoyo pero se compadeció un poco de él

-Si tienes razón- dijo la castaña tratando de desvanecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Bueno, ¿nos vamos Shaoran?- dijo con una calida sonrisa

-Claro preciosa vamos- dijo con tono amable y dulce

-¡Ay! Que lindos se ven juntos- dijo con emoción Tomoyo. Tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran les surgió una gotita y se sonrojaron ante el comentario, porque siempre tenía que reaccionar así de emocionada su amiga

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos chicos- dijo Eriol de manera amable

-¡Nos vemos!- dijeron ambos y se retiraron

-¿Nos vamos Tomoyo?- le dijo a la chica que sonreía de manera amistosa tras hacer un ademán de despedida a sus amigos

-Claro- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

En el camino iban platicando de diversos temas, cuando ya casi iban a tomar sus respectivas rutas a sus casas entonces…

-Oye Tomoyo- dijo para llamar la atención de la chica

-¿Si?… ¿que pasa? …¿Sucede algo?- pregunto un tanto extrañada

-No, solo me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer esta tarde- dijo con una de sus tranquilas sonrisas

-Pues la verdad no- dijo un poco inquieta ante la pregunta

-Entonces dime, ¿te gustaría ir al cine?- le dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-¡Claro! ¿A que hora?- le dijo al igual con un leve rubor y una sonrisa

-Te parece a las 5:00 p.m.

-Por mi esta bien

-Bien, entonces paso por ti un cuarto a las 5:00 pm- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh! De… de acuerdo- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Bien entonces nos vemos mas tarde- dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella provocando que Tomoyo se sonrojara

-Eh!.. Eh!.. nos… vemos… hasta entonces- dijo de manera nerviosa y tratando de evitar la mirada de Eriol

Y así se despidieron, tomando sus respectivas rutas a sus hogares. Cabe destacar que después de 1 año y medio de haber regresado, Eriol fue afianzando amistad con Tomoyo pero con el paso del tiempo tanto Eriol como Tomoyo han comenzado a tener sentimientos mas que de amigos pero el problema es que ninguno se ha atrevido a decirse lo que sienten. Eriol no lo hace porque teme que Tomoyo lo rechace y Tomoyo no lo hace porque teme arruinar la amistad que tiene con Eriol.

Y en casa de Tomoyo…

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Que me pongo?... se que solo iremos al cine pero estoy tan nerviosa que no se que pensar- decía una claramente nerviosa Tomoyo que daba vueltas por toda la habitación mientras su ropa volaba ya que no encontraba que ponerse. Claramente por los nervios Tomoyo hallaba hasta el mínimo detalle en la ropa que escogía y estaba tan agobiada que…

-Aaaahh! no puede ser solo tengo 15 minutos antes de que él vega por mi.

En efecto el tiempo había volado y le quedaba poco tiempo para estar lista, y es que Tomoyo sabia que Eriol era muy puntual con la hora y lo que menos quería era hacerlo esperar.

-Tomoyo? ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo una mujer de cabello corto desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo

-Claro mamá, pasa-

-Pero Tomoyo ¿que paso? Te oí gritar y me preocupe, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?- pregunto con curiosidad pues ella nunca había visto así a su hija, se la notaba nerviosa y bastante agobiada además del hecho que su habitación estaba hecha un desastre ya que su ropa estaba regada por todos lados

-! Ay! mamá es que no se que ponerme y tengo poco tiempo- le dijo con un deje de cansancio

-Pero ¿a donde vas? Nunca te había visto así de nerviosa

-Eh!... je je… es que… Eriol me invito a ir al cine.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo

-! ¡Así que era eso!.. Pero hija no tienes que preocuparte además lo que te pongas te queda muy bien y hasta Eriol lo dice- dijo comprendiendo el porque de la actual situación de su hija

-En serio… pero es que… - decía todavía sonrojada por lo que le dijo su madre

-Descuida hija veras que todo saldrá bien- le dijo abrazando a su hija

Ciertamente Sonomi había aceptado muy bien a Eriol y claro que ella a veces decía para si que formaban una linda pareja, aunque la primera vez que pensó en ello se molesto consigo ya que no quería que Tomoyo se alejara de su lado pero después de una platica con Fujitaka (con quien poco a poco fue teniendo confianza para platicar sin recriminar el hecho de que él se llevo a su querida prima Nadeshiko) supo comprender mejor y termino aceptando que tarde o temprano su hija tomaría su camino y no podría evitarlo, es por eso que ahora trata de darle animo a su hija pues Sonomi sabe que Tomoyo esta enamorada de Eriol.

-Esta bien mamá pero ¿Qué me sugieres?

-Pues… que te parece esto – dijo tomando un hermoso vestido color celeste claro

-¡Perfecto!- dijo con una sonrisa

Y en casa de Eriol…

-Amo Eriol ¿que esta haciendo?, ¿a donde va?- dijo de modo tranquilo un pequeño gatito negro que estaba sobre el sofá con un libro bastante considerable de grosor

-Pues al cine, es que invite a Tomoyo a ir al cine Spinel- le dijo con un tono un tanto nervioso pero con la mayor calma del mundo

-Ah! Ya veo… así que tiene una cita con la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji- le dijo en tono tranquilo

-Pues algo así… es que solo la invite al cine es todo- decía con una sonrisa gentil y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su guardián

-Bueno, pero yo solo lo decía porque lo notaba un tanto nervioso e inquieto amo

Spinel dijo esto no con malicia pero Eriol de solo escucharlo se sorprendió y se puso mucho más nervioso que dejo caer el vaso en el que había agarrado agua

-¿Amo?... Eriol ¿puedo pasar?- dijo una chica de alrededor de 25 años de cabello café

-Claro, adelante- decía tratando de calmarse

-Pero ¿que paso aquí? Oí que algo se rompía y decidí venir a ver que sucedía

-Descuida Nakuru no pasa nada- dijo mientras recogía los restos del vaso quebrado

-¿Ah no? Y entonces que paso con ese vaso eh?... Y ¿por que estas tan nervioso?... y ¿por que estas ruborizado?- decía con picardía tratando de sacarle la verdad a Eriol

-Eh… yo…

-Nakuru! ¡No seas irrespetuosa con el amo! ¿Como se te ocurre preguntarle eso?- dijo con tono molesto por todas las preguntas que le hacia a Eriol

-Pues lo hago porque quiero saber y no te deberías irritar tanto Spi- dijo muy tranquilamente

-No me llames Spi! Es denigrante que me llames así- dijo con molestia

-¡Ay! Ya pues… que genio… pero en fin me responderás Eriol- dijo volteando su mirada hacia su amo quien se había mantenido callado y sonreía por la manera en que discutían sus guardianes

Cuando Eriol vio que Nakuru volvía a preguntarle no pudo evitar sonrojarse y…

-Pues… la verdad es que… voy a salir con… Tomoyo- dijo un tanto nervioso y evitando la mirada de su guardiana para que esta no notara su sonrojo

-Oh! ¡En serio!... con que tienes una cita eh!... veo que al fin te decidiste… y dime ya te le declaraste- decía con suma picardía pegándole codazos en el brazo al chico

Ante esto Eriol no pudo evitarlo y se sonroja mas, él ni siquiera podía entender como no era capaz de declararse a Tomoyo, su miedo a ser rechazado se volvía mas fuerte cuando trataba de hacerlo y es que en mas de una vez trato de hacerlo pero siempre terminaba dando un giro de 360º y cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Eh… pues… la verdad… no. – dijo casi en un murmullo

-¡¿Como que no?... pero Eriol… ella es una chica linda y se ve que le gustas no entiendo porque aun no lo has hecho.- dijo casi gritando, no se esperaba que su amo fuera tímido con Tomoyo además el tiempo que pasaron en Inglaterra su amo siempre se mostro seguro al momento de hablar con todas las jóvenes que se le acercaban, aunque… ahora que lo pensaba nunca se intereso por ninguna

-Nakuru! Eso a ti no te incumbe, son cosas personales del amo y no debemos interferir- dijo nuevamente molesto por la actitud de la guardiana, él sabia que su amo temía el rechazo pero Nakuru parecía que le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro

-¡Ay! No grites quieres, además parece que no me entiendes, lo único que quiero es que Eriol sea feliz y por lo visto - dijo volteando su vista a Eriol- hay que darle un empujoncito para que se de cuenta que si no lo hace ahora después lo lamentara.

-Eso lo entiendo pero debemos dejar que el amo sea quien decida por sí cuando será el mejor momento- dijo un poco mas calmado

-Si lo se, pero al paso que van terminara perdiendo su oportunidad- dijo viendo a Eriol quien estaba aun sonrojado y se mantenía en silencio

-Eh!... claro que se eso… pero… es que…- decía sin poder articular una oración consecutiva. Ahora es cuando Eriol entendía a su amigo Shaoran cuando se quedaba sin habla y se ponía rojo cuando estaba con Sakura, él comprendía ese nerviosismo extremo que solía tomar y se preguntaba que diría si lo viera en esa situación.

Ante esta situación Eriol sabía que no llegaría a nada así que tomo su chaqueta, las llaves de la casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Bien… ya es tarde… debo irme no quiero hacerla esperar.- dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios pero antes de irse Nakuru lo tomo del brazo y…

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien… pero recuerda es ahora o nunca, es mejor saber que eres rechazado a vivir de ilusiones que traerán dolor a tu corazón- dijo la chica con ternura y tranquilidad para después soltar su brazo y besar su mejilla.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.- dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

Ciertamente Nakuru tenia razón debía hacerlo sin importar si lo rechazaba o no, además así dejaría de sufrir con la incertidumbre.

Amplio su sonrisa y vio su reloj, tenia 8 min. para pasar por ella, claramente la platica con sus guardianes se había extendido y no se había percatado de la hora…

-En fin… las circunstancias lo ameritan- dijo dando un suspiro, posteriormente hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos y su cuerpo se elevó en el aire. Haciendo uso de su magia se dirigió hacia su destino.

Y en la casa de Tomoyo…

-Bien, ya casi lista… hay que nervios… pero que me pasa solo voy al cine con él y ya… no creo que llegue a mas… aunque… tal vez… quizás… al fin pueda decirle que lo amo.- decía la chica un tanto nerviosa mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Toc, toc, toc… se oyó en la puerta

-Adelante.- dijo en tono amable

-Señorita, un joven la espera en la sala.- dijo muy amablemente una mujer de edad media.

-Ah!, debe ser él… dile que bajo enseguida Nasuna.- dijo con cordialidad y alegría a la mujer

-De acuerdo señorita.- dijo y salio de la habitación

Tomoyo termino de arreglarse y bajo hasta la sala, al llegar cerca pudo escuchar la voz de Eriol y su madre quienes platicaban amenamente, sin dudar entro a la sala saludando

-Buenas tardes Eriol!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

Eriol al oírla rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo.- dijo alzando la mirada y sonriendo

Ante esto Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Te ves hermosa.- dijo el con tono dulce y amable

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás.- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras aparecía un color carmesí en las mejillas de ambos

Y ciertamente ambos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, Tomoyo llevaba un vestido celeste escotado en corte v que era entallado de la cintura y con vuelo, no tan corto le llegaba hasta la rodilla, llevaba unas sandalias color negro de tacón bajo que combinaban con su bolso y su cabello suelto. Por otro lado Eriol vestía unos pantalones negros de tela, una camisa blanca manga corta pero llevaba una chaqueta color celeste claro sobre ella y su cabello algo despeinado le daba un toque realmente encantador y sexy.

-Y bien, ¿nos vamos?- dijo con cordialidad

-De acuerdo… mamá, ya nos vamos.- decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo

-De acuerdo, cuídate si… (Y dirigiéndose a Eriol) Por favor cuídamela, es mi única hija, la quiero sana y salva si.

-Descuide señora Daidouji ella estará bien, lo prometo

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la mansión y fueron al cine, llegaron justo a tiempo para la función de las 5:15 p.m.

Cuando la película termino ambos se fueron caminando y conversando acerca de la película

-Es bueno ver que te divertiste mucho.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, la verdad es que la película estuvo muy buena y más en la parte donde atacan a esa joven y de la nada aparece él para rescatarla…. Es tan emocionante.- decía con alegría recordando la película.

-Si, fue interesante… oye es un poco tarde ¿tienes hambre?- dijo de manera amable

-Si, y mucha.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces vamos a aquel restaurante, ¿te parece?

-Esta bien, vamos.- dijo con una gentil sonrisa

Al entrar se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, llego la camarera y tomo su orden aunque claro que esta al ver a Eriol se puso muy coqueta con él, aunque Eriol por el contrario no le tomo mucha importancia a ello y continuo platicando con Tomoyo.

La cena fue amena y ambos no paraban de hablar de todo hasta de cosas sin sentido hasta que…

-¿Eriol?, ¿Tomoyo?- dijo una castaña con cierta duda.

-¡Uh!... Sakura! Shaoran! Que gusto, pero que hacen aquí.- dijo Eriol al ver a quien había hablado

-Pues vinimos a cenar. Sakura y yo decidimos salir juntos.- dijo con un leve sonrojo el castaño

-¡Vaya, vaya! Y díganme donde estaban porque no los vimos cuando entramos.- dijo la chica de cabellos negros con un deje de picardía

-Estábamos en aquella mesa.- dijo la chica señalando una mesa apartada de las otras

-Ahora entiendo porque no los habíamos visto.- dijo el Eriol

-Oigan y ustedes que hacen aquí?, se me hace raro porque hasta donde sabia hoy no saldrías Tomoyo.- dijo sorprendida y a la vez complacida puesto que Sakura sabia de los sentimientos de Tomoyo

-Bueno… es que… fue algo improvisto porque no tenia planes el día de hoy.- dijo con un leve sonrojo y cierto nerviosismo

-Vaya, ya veo.- dijo Shaoran viendo de reojo a Eriol- por cierto te ves hermosa Tomoyo.- dijo haciendo halago de la belleza de su amiga

Ante esto Tomoyo se sonrojó aun más y… bueno, para evitar que las cosas fueran a ponerse complicadas Sakura hizo un gesto de enojo ante el comentario hecho por su novio y claro… el pobre de Shaoran creyó que en serio estaba molesta.

-Ah!... Sakura no te pongas celosa… yo solo le hice un halago a Tomoyo es todo.- decía con cierto nerviosismo

-Ya lo se tonto…- dijo de modo cariñoso- pero… bueno no estoy acostumbrada a que andes halagando a otras chicas.- dijo con tono pícaro y meloso que hizo ruborizar a Shaoran.

-Oigan, bueno ¿no me digan que se van a molestar por un simple halago o si?- dijo el chico de lentes

-Claro que no, además porque me molestaría.- dijo con suma tranquilidad la castaña

-Entonces no estabas molesta.- dijo sorprendido

-Claro que no amor.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- oye ya es tarde es hora de irnos no crees.

-Si ya es algo tarde debemos irnos.- dijo al notar que el tiempo se había ido volando

-Bien chicos nos vemos, lamentamos dejarlos.- dijo Sakura con algo de pena

-Descuida Sakura no hay problema.- dijo la chica amatista

-Si, no se preocupen, nos vemos chicos.- dijo haciendo un ademán de despedida

-¡Nos vemos!- dijeron ambos y luego salieron del restaurante

-Vaya, todavía me sorprende que después de 3 años de noviazgo sigan siendo tan tímidos.- decía viendo perderse de vista a la pareja

-Si es verdad pero no me negaras que es divertido verlos sonrojarse cada vez que hacemos un comentario concerniente a ellos, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Claro, además esa inocencia es lo que los hacen lindos como pareja ¿no crees?- dijo riendo ante lo dicho

-Seguro que si.- dijo riendo con ella

Pasaron un rato mas y entonces decidieron que ya casi era hora de regresar, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, en la calle soplaba la brisa helada del otoño haciendo que Tomoyo sintiera frío ante esto Eriol se quito la chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros a Tomoyo. Se detuvieron en el parque pingüino y se sentaron en una de las bancas para observar el firmamento y…

-Sabes Tomoyo… hay algo que quiero decirte.- dijo tratando de mantener la calma

-Si, dime.- dijo ella ansiosa por saber que era

-Bueno… pues yo…- decía entrecortadamente, no sabia si hacerlo o no pero entonces vino a su mente lo que le dijo Nakuru antes de salir de casa

- Flash Back-

-Bien… ya es tarde… debo irme no quiero hacerla esperar.- dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios pero antes de irse Nakuru lo tomo del brazo y…

-De acuerdo, que te vaya bien… pero recuerda es ahora o nunca, es mejor saber que eres rechazado a vivir de ilusiones que traerán dolor a tu corazón- dijo la chica con ternura y tranquilidad para después soltar su brazo y besar su mejilla.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.- dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

- Fin Flash Back-

-Y bien… que es lo que quieres decirme.- decía con un poco de impaciencia pero con suma tranquilidad y amabilidad

Tomando las manos de ella. – Yo debo ser sincero contigo ya que si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca…- suspiro y continuo- Tomoyo desde hace tanto tiempo he querido decirte que… que tú… que tú me… gustas mucho.- dijo finalmente y esperando la respuesta o reacción de ella.

Por otro lado Tomoyo estaba en shock, acaso estaba soñando, Eriol había dicho que ella le gustaba, eso si que era algo que no se esperaba, cuando al fin reacciono no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tope y…

-Es… ¿en serio?- decía sin poder quitarle la vista como queriendo encontrar en sus ojos algo que le dijera que estaba bromeando o algo así.

-Claro que si… lo que te dije es cierto, yo ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo mas Tomoyo… no puedo negar que te amo ni querida Tomoyo.- dijo muy dulcemente

A Tomoyo eso si que le alegro, Eriol la amaba, eso era suficiente y ya no había duda de ello entonces sus ojos se cristalizaron de felicidad y…

-Eriol… me has hecho la chica mas feliz del mundo, ahora ya no tengo dudas de tu cariño y además yo… también te amo.- dijo y no espero de dos y se arrojo a los brazos de Eriol.

Ante esto Eriol se sorprendió, no se esperaba que ella también lo amara pero entonces reacciono y correspondió al abrazo de Tomoyo.

-Mi querida flor, no puedo creer lo tonto que he sido al no decírtelo antes y…- pero no pudo continuar porque Tomoyo poso sus dedos en los labios de él haciéndolo callar.

-Sshh… no hables mas, además no solo tú has dejado que esto se alargara… también yo lo hice.- dijo mirándolo con dulzura.

Eriol no pudo resistirse al tener tan cerca de Tomoyo así que la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas a él, con su otra mano tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Tomoyo y se fue inclinando hacia ella.

Tomoyo al sentir sus manos en su cintura y rostro no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran, dirigió su mirada a él y lo vio venir, su corazón se acelero y se fue acercando para acortar la distancia.

Como en escena de cuento de hadas el beso se consumó, la brisa soplo haciendo caer algunas hojas de los árboles, el filmamento estaba despejado y se podían ver claramente las estrellas y la luna quienes fueron testigos de esa escena.

Con el corazón agitado y la falta de aire se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos como queriendo saber si no estaban soñando, la brisa fresca se dejaba sentir y ellos estaban ahí, abrazados y viéndose fijamente a los ojos hasta que…

-Gracias.- dijo viéndola con dulzura

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?- dijo con gran duda e inquietud por lo que Eriol había dicho.

-Porque gracias a ti puedo sentirme completo… porque tú has llenado el vacío y la soledad de mi ser… por eso te doy las gracias.- dijo de manera tranquila y en tono suave

-De nada.- dijo con una sonrisa – al igual también te doy las gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos y amarme como yo a ti.

-De ahora en adelante nuestro amor será más fuerte, siempre seré tuyo mi querida Tomoyo.- dijo a la vez que alzaba su mano y en ella apareció una rosa roja la cual le dio a Tomoyo.

-¡Gracias! Es hermosa.- dijo mientras observaba la rosa

-No tanto como tú.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

Después de un rato de estar en el parque Eriol decidió que era tiempo de llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, puesto que ya era sumamente tarde. Se encaminaron tomados de la mano hasta la mansión Daidouji. El trayecto les pareció muy corto a ambos pero en fin, que mas se podía hacer, tenían que llegar en algún momento. Se detuvieron ante las rejas de la mansión Daidouji…

-Bien hemos llegado.- dijo el chico con tono tranquilo

-Que lastima, no quiero que te vayas.- dijo abrazando a Eriol por el brazo.

-No me voy por siempre, quizás por el momento será un hasta luego, ¿no crees?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Si, lo se…- dijo con una delicada sonrisa en los labios – entonces creo que es hora que entre.- dijo soltando el brazo de Eriol

-Supongo que si.- dijo con una sonrisa débil pues en verdad él no quería irse del lado de Tomoyo

-Bien, nos vemos.- dijo caminando en dirección a las rejas para abrirlas pero entonces Eriol tomo su brazo y la halo hacia él aprisionándola por la cintura.

-A donde vas pequeña.- dijo con dulzura y picardía – no ibas a irte sin despedirte de mi ¿o si?- dijo viéndola con picardía.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida por la manera en que Eriol la había tomado y más aun por lo dicho, tanto así que se sonrojo notablemente y…

-Claro que no, como crees… solo quería saber se rogarías porque me despidiera como es debido.- dijo con picardía pero con el color carmesí en sus mejillas

-Claro que si, sabes que me tienes rendido a tu pies linda.- dijo con una divertida sonrisa pícara.

-Seguro que si.- dijo acercándose a Eriol y el a ella para luego fundirse en un dulce beso que parecía durar una eternidad. Justo en el instante del beso apareció el símbolo mágico de Eriol a sus pies iluminando con gran intensidad y entonces se separaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del símbolo mágico.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo ella sorprendida

-No lo se, no hice nada ni mucho menos conjure a mi símbolo mágico.- dijo bastante sorprendido y confundido por la aparición del símbolo el cual seguía brillando.

Entonces varios rayos de luz se centraron justo en medio de ambos y apareció una carta ante la sorpresa de ambos quienes instintivamente tomaron la carta al mismo tiempo, entonces la luz cesó y el símbolo desapareció…

-¿Qué paso?... ¿y esta carta?- dijo bastante confundida la amatista

-No lo se pero y esto… como es que…- dijo volteando la carta para verla cuando Tomoyo la soltó y entonces vio al reverso de la carta su símbolo mágico y del otro lado la figura de una chica parecida a Tomoyo con sus manos cruzadas y apegadas a su pecho sosteniendo un corazón con alas en un fondo donde se podía ver un árbol de cerezo y unos pétalos alrededor de la chica.

-¡Es hermosa!, pero… creí que no podías crear cartas, ¿o si?

-Yo también creí que no podía crear cartas más que solo cuando fui Clow.- dijo de modo confundido

-Pero… ¿y entonces esta carta?- dijo igual de confundida

-Creo que nació por el sentimiento de amor entre nosotros…es algo como lo que le sucedió a Sakura según recuerdo.- dijo trayendo a memoria la vez que Sakura le dijo lo sucedido cuando Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong y ella creo la carta que se fusiono con la carta sellada.

-Entonces esta carta la creaste inconcientemente.- dijo entendiendo a que se refería pues Tomoyo sabia lo de la carta que creo Sakura.

-Si, así es… pero igual es maravillosa, ¿no crees?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, es maravillosa y muy linda… y como se llama.- dijo con curiosidad

-Veamos…- dijo viendo la pare inferior de la carta – se llama Sentimiento real.

-Lindo nombre… creo que se refiere a los nuestros, ¿no crees?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Si, creo que si además nació por ambos.- dijo sonriendo

-Pero yo no tengo magia.- dijo confundida

-Lo se… pero recuerda que la magia mas grande es la del amor verdadero.

-Es cierto, entonces esta carta es de los dos.- dijo retomando su sonrisa

-Si, así es.- dijo extendiéndole la carta a ella para que la tomara

-Guárdala.- dijo con dulzura – además puedo verla siempre que quiera porque la guardaras tú ¿verdad?- dijo de manera amable y tranquila.

-Si, esta bien la guardare y además esto es una prueba de nuestro amor.- dijo volviendo a tomar por la cintura a Tomoyo y dándole un dulce y suave beso.

-Bien, entonces buenas noches Eriol.- dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron

-Buenas noches mi querida Tomoyo.- dijo dulcemente haciendo un ademán y comenzando a caminar hacia su hogar.

Cuando Tomoyo entro a su casa ya todos estaban dormidos, se dirigió sigilosamente a su habitación para no despertar a nadie, entro en su habitación y entonces…

-¡Ay no!, olvide darle su chaqueta a Eriol… en fin se la llevare mañana.- dijo sacándose la chaqueta para guardarla y entonces algo salio del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tomoyo lo tomo y vio que era otra carta

-¿Y esto?- dijo viéndola, entonces vio el símbolo mágico de Eriol y al reverso la figura de un joven parecido a Eriol con una rosa en sus manos y al igual que en la otra carta había un árbol de cerezo en el fondo y alrededor de él joven habían pétalos de cerezo.

Tomoyo al verla se sorprendió y vio el nombre de la carta.

-Amor real,… que bella supongo que se la mostrare y daré mañana.- dijo abrazando la carta puesto que al igual que la otra había nacido por el amor de ambos.

Esa noche ambos durmieron sintiéndose felices por saber que eran correspondidos y que la mayor prueba eran las cartas Sentimiento real y Amor real.

**FIN**

Bueno espero les haya agradado y si no es mucho pedir espero sus Reviews….

Hasta la proxima … att: Luna Love


End file.
